thefancypantsadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Fancy Pants Adventures: World 1
is a platformer game released on March 14, 2006, and is the first game in the Fancy Pants series. It contains 3 levels. Gameplay There are 3 levels and 3 special mini levels that split main levels. Story There is no story. You play as Fancy Pants Man and go around the world collecting squiggles and defeating enemies. The boss is the Angry Penguin who gets angry after Fancy Pants Man wakes him up in his home. Enemies *Spider *Mouse *Dragon Bird Thing *'Angry Penguin (boss)' Remakes World 1 is one of the playable worlds in Fancy Pants Adventures for Consoles. There, the game was remade with more graphic effects and backgrounds added. Secret rooms were remade too. There is also a whole game that is remix of World 1- World 1 Remix Levels World 1 has 3 levels in total. Level 1: Level 1 is the first level in the game. Level 2: Level 2 is the second level in the game. It contains some secret rooms with hard challenges that you will need to beat. Not much else is found in this level. Level 3: Level 3 is the third and final level of the game. It contains many weird creatures, like the Dragon Bird Thing, and a secret room. At the end of this level, there is an Angry Penguin who wakes up after Fancy Pants Man hits him. He then turns angry and becomes the game boss. Trophies There are 5 trophies in the game. There is one in Level 1, three in Level 2, and one in Level 3. The description for the first trophy, Stande, says: "What you see here is the latest design of sketch-michael's creation, Stande. That's right, kids, the highly anticipated Stande: Aventure Mode isn't dead, it's just, er... sleeping..." The description for the second trophy, The Kid, says: "A product of the second collaboration between me and "Sketch", Snow Blitz saw a rocky beginning, but was re-released last christmas with a newly-designed menu system and most importantly, no bugs!" The description for the third trophy, Rocky Pinnicle, says: "Long ago, before I had any Flash to call on my own, I stumbled upon the first Kermit Konbat on Newgrounds. Back then, I was blown away by the excellent characterizations and solid voice acting, both rarities even in today's internet cartoons, making it a classic." The description for the fourth trophy, Erik the Juiceman, says: "My first taste of the 'Juiceman' series was episode 5 of the Mike Saga. I can't say I really knew wat was going on, but it was hillarious. Strongly recommend that every age-appropriate fan of comedy check out John Perazza's creations." The description for the fifth trophy, 'The 'Knight in Training', '''says: ''"What's that you say? Don't recognize thig angry little guy? Consider this trophy a sneak peak st Sketch's latest creation. Don't worry, you should be seeing more of him soon! Swords, bombs, and bugs! Hype, hype, hype!!!" ''Trivia'' *World 1 is the game in the series with the most remakes. *A game called Flappy Dragon Bird Thing was created by Borne as a parody to Flappy Bird. Instead of a bird, the main character is Dragon Bird Thing, an enemy exclusive to World 1 and it's remakes. *When the game was first released, animation was significantly different than in most of recent Fancy Pants Adventures games. Later, there were newer versions of game with animation similar to World 2. Category:Games Category:Fancy Pants Category:World 1 Category:Online Games Category:2006 Category:FPA Series